There are different types of user devices (e.g., user equipment or UEs) that utilize a network (e.g., a cellular network) and require different configurations and/or control from the network side to achieve a particular performance. For example, a fifth generation (5G) network can be utilized by user devices, such as mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, and/or the like), fixed wireless access (FWA) devices (e.g., active antenna systems (AAS), multiple input/multiple output (MIMO) devices, integrated transmit and receive modules, and/or the like), and/or the like.